Note to self Never give Yami Homework
by Opal Shadow
Summary: Yami attempts Yugi's homework...big mistake (Attempted Humour)


Note to self: Never Give Yami Homework  
  
"Aibou, I'm bored."  
  
"You're bored?! Well at least you don't have this stupid essay to do for tomorrow! I've been doing this since I got home from school, and even though I know the answer I can't put it down on paper and explain the scientific equations and reasons behind the theory! I'm not even halfway!" I reply, a slight hysterical edge to my voice.  
  
"What's it about? Perhaps I can help," my Yami states, trying to be helpful. I look at him disbelievingly.  
  
"Yugi, there's no need for you to look at me like that. May I remind you that I have a millennia of knowledge behind me, so it is only reasonable that I will know the answer." The former Pharaoh points out.  
  
I sigh, thinking that he does have a point. I mean, what harm can he do?  
  
"Okay, here's what I have to do an answer about; 'Explain the theory of how the world was created.'" I read off my sheet.  
  
Silence.  
  
I look up.  
  
"Umm. Yami are you okay?" I ask as I wave my hand in front of his smiling, triumphant, yet blank face.  
  
"Honestly Yugi, I thought this was supposed to be a hard essay. The answer's so simple!" Yami says, smiling at me. I smile back.  
  
"You really know?? You know all about how, supposedly, the 11th dimension of Universe collided with another Universe in the Multiverse to cause The Big Bang, which is a huge nuclear explosion which created our own 3rd Dimension of Universe and our world and everything on it? I'm so relieved! So, you'll help me, right?" I ask.  
  
"Ehh. hehe. of course I'll help. In fact, since its midnight and you're tired and have school tomorrow, how about you go to bed and I'll do it?" Yami offers.  
  
"Wow! Are you sure? That would be GREAT!" I reply, glad that I can finally get some rest.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Now go and leave everything to me."  
  
"Thanks so much Yami." I run up the stairs and get changed into my pyjamas. Falling onto the bed I think, just before I get some well-deserved sleep, 'I'm definitely going to get an A* with Yami's help!'  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Startled, I lash out and knock over the alarm clock. Sleepily opening my eyes, I realise that today is the day I hand in Yami's essay at school. I feel a little guilty at getting someone else to do what should be my work, but me and Yami are basically the same person, right? So, it doesn't count as cheating.  
  
Feeling relieved that I had resolved that I get ready for school.  
  
"Yami, I'm going to school now. See you!" I yell to my other half. Hearing no reply, I go into the kitchen.  
  
There he was, sleeping. 'He must have been up all night doing my homework,' I think.  
  
"Thanks, Yami. I'll make this up to you, I promise." I whisper to his sleeping form as I pick up the sheet where he had written out the essay.  
  
I happily bound out of the house and briskly walk towards school.  
  
'I better check Yami's work for spelling mistakes. I mean, Japanese is his second language, so it's going to be harder for him to write it out perfectly,' I think as I get out his work.  
  
I quickly scan the first lines, suddenly stopping in my tracks.  
  
'No way. this can't be happening!' I desperately think as I read through his work.  
  
The Beginning of the World  
  
The creation of the world started with an ocean in darkness called Nu.  
  
Then a mound of dry land slowly rose up with the temple of the wondrous and the all-powerful sun god Ra, who appeared over the hill to disperse the darkness of Nu. This was the First Time, a period when the gods actually lived on earth.  
  
The all-mighty Ra then gave birth to twins. Shu, his son and god of the air, was spat out, and his daughter, Tefnut, goddess of world order was vomited out by him. The Twins were raised by Nu and supervised by Ra's eye.  
  
At one point, Shu and Tefnut, twin children of the great Ra, were separated from him. He sent his eye to find them. While the eye was searching, the mighty Ra replaced the eye with another. When the eye returned with Shu and Tefnut, Ra wept with joy, and the tears created men. However, the eye was enraged at having been replaced. Ra placed the eye on his forehead so that the eye could rule the world; thus becoming the sun. The second eye is the moon.  
  
Shu and Tefnut then gave birth to Geb, god of the earth, and his wife and sister, Nut, goddess of the sky. Geb and Nut were then the parents of Isis, Osiris, Nephthys and Set. Horus was the son of Isis and Osiris. These nine Gods are a divine power.  
  
This is how the world REALLY began.  
  
"YAMI!!!" I yell in disbelief as I finish reading his essay answer.  
  
'Note to self; NEVER GIVE YAMI HOMEWORK!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R and R! 


End file.
